Bad Banks
thumbDie Serie Bad Banks entführt den Zuschauer in die schillernde Welt der Hochfinanz, in der riskante Geldgeschäfte das Adrenalin durch die Adern der beteiligten Akteure jagen. Die junge Investment-Bankerin Jana Liekam (Paula Beer) glaubt beruflich vor dem Aus zu stehen, als ihr die Luxemburger Investmentbankerin Christelle Leblanc (Désirée Nosbusch) eine Alternative bietet. Jana wechselt nach Frankfurt und beeindruckt dort den neuen Investmentchef Gabriel Fenger (Barry Atsma). Sie muss schnell lernen, mit den Wölfen zu heulen und ihre ganz eigenen Tricks zu nutzen, um an die Spitze zu kommen und dort erfolgreich zu überleben. Statements Norbert Himmler (ZDF-Programmdirektor) Bad Banks nimmt die Zuschauer mit in die nach außen schillernde Welt der Hochfinanz und stellt die Frage: "Welchen Preis hat die eigene Moral?" Regisseur Christian Schwochow erzählt mit einer hochkarätigen Besetzung ein Adrenalin getriebenes Spiel um Macht, Gier und Moral. Für mich ist das hochwertiges, europäisches Erzählfernsehen made in Germany. Ein rasantes und hochaktuelles Thriller-Drama im Serienformat und der Auftakt für das Serienjahr 2018 im ZDF und der ZDFmediathek. Caroline von Senden & Alexandra Staib (ZDF-Redaktion Fernsehspiel I) Eine Serie, die in der Welt der Banken spielt? Ist das attraktiv? Diese Fragen stellen sich natürlich, wenn einem als Redaktion ein solcher Stoff angeboten wird. Aber wie beantwortet man diese Fragen? Indem man sich intensiv, ernsthaft und neugierig mit der Leidenschaft für die Sache auseinandersetzt, die die Produzentin Lisa Blumenberg für dieses fremde, in der ersten Assoziation eher kalte, aber eben auch sehr machtvolle Milieu hegte. Und diese Leidenschaft, diese Begeisterung waren ansteckend – auch für Headautor Oliver Kienle und Regisseur Christian Schwochow. So entstand im Verlauf der Entwicklung ein Kreativteam, das man nicht ablehnen kann. Lisa Blumenberg, eine Produzentin, die gerne und erfolgreich ausgetretene Pfade verlässt; Oliver Kienle, ein seriensüchtiger, hochbegabter junger Autor und mit Regisseur Christian Schwochow einer der Besten in seiner Generation. Wer wollte ein Programm aus diesen Händen nicht befördern, mitentwickeln und auf den Weg bringen wollen? Auf der Suche nach Innovation und Erfolg, denn das eine sollte ohne das andere nicht sein, geht man als Programmverantwortliche viele Wege, auch Umwege. Aber eines war immer klar: Eine Serie, die sich mit den Risiken und Chancen von Finanztransaktionen beschäftigt, konnte nur eine rasante, figurengetriebene, verführerische Erzählung sein – keinesfalls wollten wir aufklären oder belehren. Mitreißen, verlocken, begeistern – das war von Anfang an unser gemeinsames Ziel. Also konnte es nur darum gehen, unsere Banker so brillant, attraktiv, dabei durchaus auch so skrupellos zu zeichnen, wie sie dem Team bei der intensiven Recherche begegnet waren. Es durfte somit nicht um Erfundenes, um Ausgedachtes gehen, schon gar nicht um sattsam Bekanntes und um die Bestätigung von Vorurteilen, sondern um die fremde, durchaus klischeebehaftete Welt, in die uns die Serie führen soll. Sie galt es zu entdecken und Überraschendes aus ihr zu berichten. Jetzt liegen 6 Folgen vor, und es scheint, das Vorhaben könnte gelungen sein: "Bad Banks", das ist atemloses, rasantes, sinnliches Fernsehen auf der Höhe der Zeit. Fernsehen, das dem Zuschauer vieles abverlangt, aber eben auch eine Menge zu geben hat. Serielles Erzählen für die, die es lieben und bereit sind, sich darin zu verlieren. Andreas Schreitmüller (ARTE-Hauptredaktionsleiter Spielfilm und Fernsehfilm) Noch bis vor kurzem war das Lamento der deutschen Fernsehkritik einhellig: "Warum sind deutsche Serien so mies?" (Der Spiegel), "Regelmäßig enttäuschen Fernsehserien." (FAZ), "Wir können es einfach nicht." (taz), "Erzählnotstand." (SZ). Gemeint war die in der Tat rätselhafte Absenz deutscher horizontal erzählter Serien auf dem internationalen Markt. Doch das ist Vergangenheit! Cineasten haben sich nun auch in Deutschland des seriellen Formats angenommen und nutzen das hohe professionelle Niveau der fiktionalen Produktion hierzulande. Bad Banks ist zweifellos ein Höhepunkt dieser neuen, sehr erfreulichen Entwicklung. Wir sind bei ARTE stolz darauf, dass wir die Idee Lisa Blumenberg, eine Serie in der Welt der Investment-Banker zu entwickeln, unterstützen und mit dem großen Partner ZDF realisieren konnten. Mit den Autoren ihres Writers‘ Room, mit Regisseur Christian Schwochow sowie einem fantastischen Schauspielerensemble ist der Produzentin ein brisanter Filmroman in den futuristischen Kulissen der Bankenwelt Frankfurts und Luxemburgs gelungen. Und damit ist ein Gemeinplatz endgültig widerlegt: dass nämlich – trotz "The Wolf of Wall Street", "The Big Short" und "Margin Call" – die Welt der Finanzindustrie zu abstrakt und zu kalt sei für spannende und emotionale Stories. Das Team um Lisa Blumenberg und Christian Schwochow erzählt überzeugend, dass auch in den Bürotürmen der Banken nicht nur Mechanismen, sondern vor allem Menschen am Werk sind und sich hinter Bilanzen, Derivaten, Intrigen und Abgründen letztlich die sehr menschliche Sehnsucht nach Vertrauen, Sicherheit und Anerkennung verbirgt. Lisa Blumenberg (Produzentin - LETTERBOX Filmproduktion) Ein Bild hat sich mir auf dem Höhepunkt der Bankenkrise eingebrannt: Kanzlerin Merkel und der damalige Finanzminister Peer Steinbrück treten im Oktober 2008 praktisch Hand in Hand vor die Presse und verkünden ernst: "Wir sagen den Sparerinnen und Sparern, dass ihre Einlagen sicher sind. Auch dafür steht die Bundesregierung ein." In dem Moment wurde mir klar: Nichts ist sicher. Gleichzeitig war ich aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar für das überzeugende Schauspiel, ahnte ich, dass damit Schlimmes verhindert wurde. Wir leben in einem Finanzsystem, das offensichtlich nicht wirklich steuerbar ist. Die Krise gehört immer dazu. Basis dieses hochkomplexen Systems ist eine schlichte menschliche Eigenschaft, nämlich Vertrauen. All diese Widersprüche interessierten mich. Ich wollte wissen, wer diese Banker sind, was sie antreibt und was das mit uns zu tun hat. Ich wollte in die "Maschinenräume" des Investmentbankings, wo die globalen Geldflüsse angeheizt werden. Das bedeutete jahrelange Recherchen, einen Stab an Fachexperten und Dutzende Hintergrundgespräche auf allen Ebenen der Bankenwelt, von der Investmentbanking-Studentin bis hin zur Vorstandsetage. Als kreative Verbündete konnte ich einige der besten Filmschaffenden der neuen Generation gewinnen: Oliver Kienle als Headautor und Regisseur Christian Schwochow. Uns eint die Neugierde auf das fremde Setting und das klare Verständnis, diese Welt und ihre Figuren ohne Vorurteile zu erzählen. Die Welt unserer Serie ist komplex, faszinierend und schillernd. Die flirrende Oberfläche wollen wir lustvoll erzählen und zugleich ausloten, wie es um Schuld und Verantwortung des Einzelnen in diesem ungebändigten System steht. Für ein solches Projekt braucht man leidenschaftliche Partner. Nationale Grenzen sind auf dem Finanzsektor obsolet. Die weltweite Relevanz des Stoffes ist offensichtlich. Aus diesen Gründen bot sich der Stoff wie kein zweiter für eine europäische Koproduktion an, für die wir Iris Productions aus Luxemburg als Koproduzenten gewannen. Die Idee war, die Geschichte aus unserer spezifisch europäischen Wirklichkeit heraus zu erzählen. Der sich jetzt schon abzeichnende weltweite Verkaufserfolg von Bad Banks (Weltvertrieb FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT, Paris), zeigt, dass wir damit richtig lagen. Ohne die Unterstützung vom Filmfund Luxembourg, von Hessen Film und Medien und vom German Motion Picture Fund wäre das Projekt nicht möglich gewesen. Unsere Fernsehgewohnheiten sind in einem rasanten Wandel. Komplexität in den Erzählformen, in der Figurenzeichnung, im Sujet werden vom leidenschaftlichen Zuschauer gefordert und ersehnt. Mit dem ZDF und ARTE haben wir sehr früh Fernsehpartner gefunden, die das auch so sehen und die Entwicklung der Serie mit Leidenschaft begleitet haben. Oliver Kienle (Headautor) Im fremden Kosmos Der erste Schritt für die Entwicklung von Bad Banks war das Aufgeben eines sehr dankbaren Feindbildes. Um wirklich in diese fremde Welt eintauchen zu können, musste ich alle Vorurteile und Simplifizierungen gegenüber Bankern und der Finanzbranche ablegen. Zuerst kam der harte Teil, das Einarbeiten ins Investmentbanking, das Verstehen eines strukturierten Finanzprodukts, das Durchdringen der Mechanismen und Strukturen der Finanzbranche – ich wollte, dass alles zu 100 Prozent authentisch ist, dass selbst Experten beim Gucken der Serie erstaunt sind, wie nah wir an der Realität sind. Dann kam der inspirierende Teil: Figur für Figur versuchte ich Charaktere zu erschaffen, die die Fragen beantworten: Wer wird in dieser Welt besonders erfolgreich sein? Welche Eigenarten, Talente, aber auch Defizite muss er mitbringen? Aber auch: Was verbindet uns mit diesen Menschen? Ich glaube, der Erfolg der modernen Serien ist zurückzuführen auf die zunehmende Bereitschaft der Gesellschaft, die Komplexität der Welt und der Menschen zu akzeptieren. Wir haben verstanden, dass einfache Antworten keine Lösungen für schwierige Fragen sind; wir glauben nicht mehr an Gut und Böse, wollen eine ehrliche Auseinandersetzung. Gute Serien erheben keinen Zeigefinger, sondern geben uns die Chance, einen fremden Kosmos zu betreten und uns selbst ein Urteil zu bilden. Die Figuren in "Bad Banks" sollten daher so ambivalent sein wie das System, das sie repräsentieren. Die Erfindung des Geldes hat ihren Ursprung dort, wo man anfing, mit dem anderen zu verhandeln, anstatt ihn für sein Hab und Gut umzubringen. Aus dieser Errungenschaft hätte sich ein System entwickeln können, das uns einen gesunden finanziellen Kreislauf auf der Welt beschert. Doch heute ist dieses System, genau wie seine vielen systemrelevanten Banken, too big to fail. Wir müssen es füttern, am Leben halten und deswegen unsere Gesellschaft dem Hunger des Systems anpassen. "Bad Banks" erzählt von einer Welt, in der alles einen Wert hat, inklusive der Menschen und ihrer Arbeitskraft. Keine unserer Figuren ist nur getrieben von Geld oder reiner Gier, das wäre ein kurzsichtiges und schädliches Fazit. Sie sind Kinder eines Systems, das Leistung mit Selbstwert belohnt, und suchen insgeheim nach Erfüllung tiefer menschlicher Bedürfnisse. Anerkennung, Liebe, Respekt, Geborgenheit – wofür auch immer der Beruf zum Ersatz geworden ist, unsere Figuren teilen etwas, was alle Menschen auf der Welt verbindet: den innigen Wunsch, wertvoll zu sein. Christian Schwochow (Regisseur) Unglaubliche Geschichten, menschliche Abgründe In unserer Serie folgen wir einer jungen Frau, die sich in einer männlichen Berufswelt behaupten muss und behaupten will. Ihre Hindernisse scheinen unüberwindbar. Doch Jana Liekam ist begabt und ehrgeizig. Aus einem Mädchen aus der zweiten Reihe wird eine Erfolgsfrau mit Killerinstinkt, die am Ende der Staffel 1 den Kontakt zur Wirklichkeit zu verlieren scheint, obwohl sie immer glaubt, das Richtige zu tun. Als Zuschauer erlebe ich ihren Weg mit und ertappe mich dabei, wie ich ihr jeden Erfolg wünsche, auch wenn ihr Handeln moralisch fragwürdig ist und katastrophale Folgen hat. Ich war Journalist, bevor ich begann Filme zu drehen. Die Neugier, sich in unbekannte Welten zu begeben und sie bis in den letzten Winkel zu ergründen, ist der größte Antrieb für meine Arbeit. Ich bekam 2015 von Lisa Blumenberg ein erstes Drehbuch zu Bad Banks. Oliver Kienle hatte eine spannende, ambivalente Hauptfigur und ein großartiges Ensemble an Charakteren geschaffen. Er hat eine Form gefunden, die ich bis dahin nur selten in einem deutschen Drehbuch erleben durfte: Eine mitreißende Geschichte, die auf höchstem Niveau unterhält und mich gleichzeitig herausfordert. Das Drehbuch hatte schon beim ersten Lesen einen großen Sog, obwohl oder vielleicht weil die Bankenwelt keine besonders sympathische ist. Die Bewohner dieser Welt waren mir fremd und doch bemerkte ich Faszination und sogar Bewunderung für sie: Was für eine Energie, welche Schärfe im Denken, welche Leidenschaft für den Beruf, welches Selbstbewusstsein haben diese Finanzmenschen: Eigenschaften, von denen fast jeder Mensch träumt – ich auch. Wie viel Wahrheit steckte in diesem faszinierenden Drehbuch? Ich begann, mich mit Bankern zu beschäftigen und einen Zugang in die Kathedralen der Finanzwelt zu suchen. Und spürte schnell: Diese Geschichte will ich machen! Seit der Krise von 2008 dürfen die Mitarbeiter der Banken nicht mit Journalisten oder Leuten wie mir über ihre Arbeit sprechen. Einen offiziellen Zugang bekommt man nicht. Wir mussten viele komplizierte Wege gehen, bis man uns Einblicke gewährte. Wenn man mit Investmentbankern ins Gespräch kommt und ihr Vertrauen gewinnt, erfährt man hinter vorgehaltener Hand unglaubliche Geschichten. Für einen Filmemacher, der sein Publikum in Staunen versetzen will, eine unendliche Schatzkammer. Ich konnte nicht aufhören mit der Recherche, die Gespräche lösten einen Rausch aus. "Bad Banks" erzählt von menschlichen Abgründen. Von Adrenalinrausch, Sucht, Narzissmus, von Aufstieg und Absturz. Von Panikattacken und Todesangst. Todesangst, weil der Druck für manche irgendwann zu groß wird. Die Serie erzählt hautnah an ihren Figuren von Leidenschaft und der Faszination, den Lauf der Welt zu gestalten. Aber auch von Zerstörung und Selbstzerstörung und von einem System, das kranke Menschen produziert – und deswegen permanent in Gefahr ist, zu kollabieren und an sich selbst zu scheitern, weil es mit hohem Risiko mit dem eigenen Leben und somit unser aller Leben spielt. Und trotzdem glauben Investmentbanker, die immer mit einem Bein über dem Abgrund stehen, an die Richtigkeit des Systems und ihres Tuns. Bis sie aus dem System herausfallen oder merken, wie weit sie sich durch ihren Beruf von der Wirklichkeit anderer Menschen entfernt haben. "Bad Banks" erzählt von einem System, das davon lebt, den Menschen Wohlstand und Sicherheit zu versprechen – und immer mit dem Feuer spielt. Die Bank wird zur Metapher der modernen Leistungsgesellschaft in hochkonzentrierter Form. Stab Besetzung Inhalt Im Zentrum der Geschichte steht die junge hochbegabte Investmentbankerin Jana Liekam (Paula Beer), die bei einer internationalen Großbank in Luxemburg arbeitet. Als sie wegen des Fehlers eines anderen gefeuert wird, vermittelt ihre Ex-Chefin Christelle Leblanc (Désirée Nosbusch) ihr einen Job bei der Bank Deutsche Global Invest in Frankfurt. Leblanc ist es auch, die Jana den Tipp für ein hochattraktives, aber äußerst riskantes Geschäft gibt, mit dem sie ihren neuen Chef Gabriel Fenger (Barry Atsma) so sehr beeindruckt, dass er ihr die Leitung des Projektes überträgt. Der Druck auf Jana nimmt rasant zu. Das Geschäft muss rechtzeitig abgeschlossen werden, während einzelne Teammitglieder sich gegen sie wenden. Gleichzeitig steht sie in Leblancs Schuld, die immer wieder Forderungen stellt. Als Jana erkennt, wer welche Fäden im Hintergrund zieht, holt sie zu einem Gegenschlag aus, der nicht nur die Existenz der deutschen Großbank gefährden könnte... Regisseur Christian Schwochow nimmt uns über sechs Folgen mit auf eine waghalsige Reise in das hochkomplexe System internationaler Großbanken. Die Serie wirft einen Blick in die faszinierende Welt der Hochfinanz und auf Menschen, die in einem adrenalingetriebenen Spiel um wirtschaftliche Interessen und persönlichen Ehrgeiz die finanzielle Sicherheit eines ganzen Landes riskieren. Aus unterschiedlichen Antrieben heraus und mit hohem persönlichem Einsatz erhalten sie den Blutkreislauf der globalen Finanzwirtschaft aufrecht, stets auf der Suche nach Anerkennung. Ausstrahlung In der ZDF-Mediathek gab es die Folgen ab 22.Februar 2018 zu sehen und auf ARTE waren in deutscher und französischer Erstsendung Folgen 1 bis 4 am 01.März 2018 und Folgen 5 bis 6 am 02.März 2018 zu sehen. Vom 03. bis 05.März 2018 liefen die Folgen 1 bis 6 jeweils in Doppelfolge auf dem ZDF. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Seiten